


Strawberry Cream

by Severus1snape



Series: Draco Malfoy´s Awkward Muggle Innuendos [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, M/M, Misunderstandings, Muggle Studies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: When Muggle Studies become mandatory for the returning eighth years at Hogwarts, Harry was not expecting Draco Malfoy to start hitting on him. Or - the one where Draco Malfoy really has no idea what he's actually saying.You should read parts one, two, and three first.





	Strawberry Cream

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Draco Malfoy is led to believe Strawberry Cream is only a Wizarding dessert.
> 
> My Beta is the lovely and talented [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr)

**Four**

“Oi!” Ron exclaimed, and Harry had to hold back his best friend lest he jumped Malfoy, as Malfoy - once more - made a complete arse out of himself after having attended the Mandatory Muggle Studies class.

Harry used all of his physical strength to make sure Malfoy didn't end up dead after his comment. Harry pulled hard, and Ron gave up trying to throttle Malfoy, standing taller than any of them; Hermione, Harry, and Malfoy. They were outside Ancient Runes where Harry and Ron had gone to fetch Hermione after  _ their _ free period. 

“Tosser, make sure you don't walk alone at night if you value that pretty face, Malfoy!” Ron thundered off, pulling his arm around Hermione as if wanting to protect her from more word-abuse from Slytherin - this Slytherin in particular.

Shaking his head, running a distraught hand through his hair, Harry sighed. “Look, Malfoy. You simply can't go around asking  _ that _ .”

Malfoy scoffed cluelessly at Harry, eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms over his chest, breathing hard. “Oh, is it only for Gryffindors?” he drawled, startling Harry once more with his bluntness, something he'd never suspected of any Slytherin.

Harry choked, “What?!” Still coughing, Harry shook his head. “Jesus _ fuck, _ Malfoy! Did you really just…  _ No! Malfoy… _ “

“I just want to have some too! It's one of my favorites, Potter. If Granger does not feel like sharing hers, I'll simply go to the kitchens.” Malfoy was still speaking, yet, Harry didn't hear a thing after this sentence and the words burst out of him.

“Ew, Malfoy!” Harry was reconsidering just how pretty he found Malfoy - and Harry  _ had  _ been considering it these past few months, because now that it had entered his brain it was either deal with it or destroy your mind from overthinking it - this just seemed too nasty for Harry's liking.  _ Getting it on with House-elves? Yuck! Was this what pure-bloods… nope, nuh-uh, he was so not going there! At all. _

Malfoy was scowling at Harry now, sneer in place and his hands on his hips as if he spent his free-time impersonating Molly Weasley. “What the actual  _ fuck _ is wrong with you now, Potter?!”

“With  _ me _ ?!” Harry took a step closer to Malfoy, trying to force him back. It was not working. “I´m not the one… doing nasty things with…” He looked around to make sure nobody could hear them, “House-elves!”

“What!? Potter, you´re… what the hell are you on about?” Malfoy hissed, leaning closer. Harry could almost feel Malfoy's hot breath on his own mouth. It  _ did _ things to the lower parts of his body that he was going to ignore for the remaining part of this conversation; he´d deal with  _ that _ later.

“You said that you wanted to… to… shit, Malfoy. You asked if you could taste Hermione ́s…” His face was screwed up as if he was in pain just thinking about his best friend that way.

“Strawberry cream?” Malfoy offered, clearly still oblivious to the fact that this Muggle phrase meant something completely… different. “It's a wizarding dessert, Potter! And Longbottom said that Granger had made some. And - they are my favorites. The house-elves barely ever make them here! And I - miss them. Alright!”

Harry looked taken aback as he stared into Malfoy's grey eyes before the Slytherin averted them. His face was pink, probably from the embarrassment by admitting something so human to Harry of all people.

Grinning, letting a strange feeling of warmth spread throughout his entire body, in knowing some part of Malfoy that others probably didn't. A boldness came over Harry as he stepped closer to Malfoy, wanting to explore this new sensation that he got when around the blond. Malfoy's eyes narrowed, but he didn't move away, nor did he curse Harry when the Gryffindor casually reached out a tentative hand, fiddling with the hem of Malfoy's robes.

“You know, perhaps from now on you ought to run things by me so you´ll stop embarrassing yourself around others.” Malfoy flinched and tried to step back then, but Harry didn't allow that. Blinking, Harry looked into the grey eyes, his own green eyes were honest and warm, like he would with a friend, because he had never flirted in his life.  _ Was he even trying to flirt? And with bloody Malfoy of all people? _

Harry licked his lips and noticed Malfoy's eyes were soon fixed on Harry's tongue before the blond returned to his scowl and looked back into Harry's green eyes. “Not that I mind you being embarrassed. Your cheeks get this pinkness to them. Kind of cute…”

“Potter,  _ what _ ??” Malfoy's eyes widened momentarily. “What are you doing?” he then whispered.

Shrugging, Harry answered. “I don't quite know yet. What would you like me to do? Besides tell you that you asked if you could taste Hermione´s breasts…”

There. There were the cute pink cheeks again and Harry wanted to congratulate himself. Or perhaps celebrate that he understood Malfoy so well this year.

A hand disheveled the blond locks, and Harry was fascinated by how much that changed Malfoy's appearance from posh bastard to  _ fucking hot _ . Jesus, Harry was so into Malfoy. Well, that's new at least. Not that it mattered much to Harry, because the bastard  _ was _ gorgeous.

“Are you…” clearing his throat Malfoy was the one licking his lips this time. “Are you going to release me, Potter?” Malfoy wasn't looking at Harry any longer.

Harry's heart raced away as he boldly leaned closer, making sure Malfoy felt his hot breath on his cheek. There it was, the shiver, the evidence that Harry also affected Malfoy. That was all Harry needed. “Would you like me to, Malfoy?”

Swallowing twice before speaking, Harry followed every movement Malfoy made closely. “I… What are you asking, Potter?”

“Oi, mate! If you´re kicking the blond bastard´s arse, finally, I want in!” Ron hollered, moving closer, causing Harry's grip to falter and Malfoy to slip through his fingers.

Harry cursed himself and Ron as he watched the Slytherin mount his broom and fly away.


End file.
